In recent years, with the maturity of touchscreen technologies, a growing number of suppliers tend to manufacture intelligent terminals with touchscreens. By using a touchscreen to operate an object displayed on the screen of an intelligent terminal, experience of a user in using the intelligent terminal can be enhanced. An object displayed on the screen of an intelligent terminal may be, for example, an application icon, a game object, a folder, or identifiers of various files in a folder, and the foregoing objects are collectively referred to as “file” in the following.
However, when a terminal user needs to select multiple files on a screen, the terminal user needs to select one file on the screen first and then tap, one by one, other files on the terminal screen which need to be selected to complete selection of the multiple files. When a great number of dispersed files need to be selected, it is inconvenient for the user to perform operations, resulting in low efficiency.